Normal Is Overrated
by ProWriter1996
Summary: Summer has some stuff on her mind and Dillon is there to cheer her up. It involves smashed cake, dancing, absolute Summer/Dillon fluff. READ! I'm sure you'll enjoy it. ;D


**PLEASE READ:**

** Hey guys! I've always been a huge fan of Power Rangers and decided I would write a cute oneshot. Out of all of the couples in the show, Dillon and Summer from **_**Power Rangers RPM **_**are definitely one of my favorites. This story takes place after **_**Ranger Yellow Part 2**_**. I figured a bit of ranger fluff could do some good. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Rated T just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Power Rangers franchise!**

Normal is overrated

Summer sat down in one of the only chairs still standing. The garage was trashed; all of the decorations either ripped or broken and all of the guests were gone. She really shouldn't have cared. Heck, she should have been happy that Tenaya had interrupted the ceremony. But for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to smile. She never wanted to marry Chaz, there was no question about it. And yet, there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

What if she wanted to get married one day, could she? Was it even possible with the job she had? Questions that had never once crossed Summer's mind were now hitting her like a ton of bricks. She'd never actually be able to settle down, would she? Or ever have kids for that matter. It seemed as if something was always ruling her life. If it wasn't her parents, then it was her job. When would she be able to have a say?

Summer hadn't realized she'd blanked out until the sound of metal scraping cement brought her back to reality. The blonde looked over to see a certain someone standing a chair upright and placing it across from her own. He lowered himself into the seat and leaned forward so that his dark brown orbs were leveled with her blue ones.

"What's wrong?" Dillon asked calmly.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Then why are you sitting here still dressed in THAT?"

To explain what he meant, the black ranger motioned to the white wedding gown Summer was still wearing. She didn't exactly have an answer to Dillon's question, and stuck with a shrug.

"Nothing's wrong," ranger yellow tried to convince him.

Summer could easily sense the aggravation that was radiating off of Dillon. Why was he trying so hard to get an answer out of her? Was this how she reacted when he didn't tell her something? Maybe he genuinely cares, a small voice in the back of Summer's head nagged. He locked and unlocked his jaw before speaking again.

"You're frowning."

"So?"

"That's my thing, I frown. You never frown, you smile."

She narrowed her eyes at the wolf ranger.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I feel like frowning right now?"

"Yes, and that means something's wrong."

Summer sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to give up, and that she'd have to give in sometime. She'd rather just get it over with instead of dragging it out.

"It's so selfish of me," she admitted.

Dillon shocked her by taking her hand and entwining their fingers.

"Summer, you're the least selfish person I know. Whatever's bothering you will never change that."

A sudden wave of confidence hit the yellow ranger while hearing his words, and she was comforted by the fact that telling Dillon wouldn't change his perspective of her.

"I love my job, more than anything, but I can't help thinking that I'll never be able to have a normal life. What if I really do want to get married one day and eventually have kids? I probably won't be able to because of all this." Summer waved her free hand around at the entire garage to make her point. "I just feel like something is always controlling my life. It's one thing when it's my parents, but my job?"

Dillon looked down for some reason that Summer couldn't bring herself to understand. When he looked up, though, she could see the pain in his eyes.

"You're confused, trust me, I know the feeling. But you CAN do all those things, Summer. You can get married whenever and wherever you want, you can have as many kids as you want, but in the end, the only thing standing in your way is yourself." Dillon took her hand and placed it inside his jacket, right over the thin, silk fabric of his dress shirt. He kept his hand over her's and guided it to his shoulder where there were odd bumps and indents that didn't feel like they belonged there. "Can you feel that?"

Honestly, Summer could feel it, whatever it was. It shifted as Dillon moved his arm, making her want to pull away, but she didn't. "That's bolts and metal, Venjix technology. When the virus gets to a point where I can be activated, and I am, I won't have any control over what I'm doing. I could seriously hurt people, Summer, and I won't be able to stop myself. That's what having your life controlled is like." Summer didn't exactly know what to think about Dillon's wisdom.

It made her feel guilty, because she hadn't thought about people who have it way worst than her. At the same time, though, it lifted her spirit and helped her understand that she had free will with anything she really wanted to do. For the first time since the wedding disaster, Summer smiled. Dillon's face stayed expressionless, but she could see the relief in his eyes knowing that she was feeling better about the situation. "Come on," Dillon beckoned, standing up and tugging on her hand.

Summer followed the black ranger as he guided her to the smashed cake. She watched curiously as he started to cut a piece that hadn't been touched. With skills no human could manage, Dillon quickly flipped the piece onto a plate with his one free hand before turning to her. "You wanted a little slice of normal, right? Well, here it is."

Summer's small smile turned into a full blown grin as she took the plate in her hand.

"Thank you," she told him with honesty in her voice. "For everything."

Dillon didn't reply, only letting go of her hand and cutting his own piece of cake before grabbing two forks and giving one to her. The two sat back down and ate their dessert in silence, perfectly comfortable in each other's company. When they were done, Summer was debating on asking Dillon for one more favor. He had already done so much for her in the past thirty minutes.

"What now?" he suddenly spoke in a teasing voice.

"How do you do that? Every time I'm debating on something you always know."

He rolled his eyes at her playfully, causing butterflies to explode in her stomach.

"We already went over this. You always frown when something's bothering you. Now, what is it this time?"

"Will you, I mean, I know it sounds stupid, but….would you dance with me?"

Dillon raised his eyebrows in shock.

"What?"

"Just one dance, that's all, I promise."

He didn't speak for a moment, and Summer was starting to think she shouldn't have asked.

"I can't dance," he finally said. "I don't remember how, or even if I ever could. I'm sorry."

Summer sighed, her smile returning.

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything, you've already done enough. It's just…..the first dance was the one part of this wedding that I was looking forward to. "

There was another moment of silence, only this one far less comfortable.

"I could try."

Now it was her turn to be shocked.

"No, Dillon, you don't have to-"

"But I want to."

Before she could reply, he stood up again and held his hand out for her's. She took it, and they walked over to a clean spot on the floor.

"Okay, well, you're hands go here," Summer instructed, placing Dillon's hands around her waist. Surprisingly, he didn't complain. "And mine go here." She wound her arms around his neck, and couldn't help but be slightly amused while seeing the end of his mouth tilt upward. If she had to guess, Summer would think he was enjoying this. "And then we sway."

Dillon gently started to sway with her, and, even though there was no music or professional waltzing, it was the most romantic dance Summer ever had. A thought suddenly struck her, and she looked up at the black ranger.

"Hey, Dillon?" she called his name.

"Yes?" he replied, glancing down at her.

"I don't know if it counts for anything, but in my opinion, I think you look the cutest in the span-" Summer caught herself quickly. "In the tights."

A smile slowly crept up onto his face, and if that didn't shock her enough, Summer thought she saw a hint of red light up his cheeks. Was Dillon, the brooding bad boy, DILLON, blushing? He rested his forehead against hers, and they continued their small moment of normal. Summer's mind was racing with possibilities now, and she couldn't help but feel that her friendship with Dillon could become so much more. Who knew, maybe one day it would.

Either way, it was her decision, but at the moment, she was perfectly fine with where she and Dillon stood. One thing was for sure, though, even if Summer did have moments like these, her life would never be normal. And, surprisingly, she was perfectly fine with that.

Because normal was overrated.

** Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
